


Lips like cherry

by pushkin666



Series: Transference [6]
Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gerard is really fucked and Kobra wants to play, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, pre-sibling incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: Having to look after Poison's boy as well hasn't particularly helped matters. The tension has been building within the diner, between them and something needs to break it.
Relationships: Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days), Kobra Kid/Party Poison/Gerard Way, Party Poison/Gerard Way
Series: Transference [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/821688
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Lips like cherry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dishonestdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dishonestdreams/gifts).



Kobra stubs his cigarette butt out and stands up from the sofa, stretching his arms behind him and rolling his shoulders. He's feeling tense still, even though the cigarette has relaxed him a little. He hates being left behind on missions, hates not knowing what's happening, if Poison is safe or not.

Having to look after Poison's boy as well hasn't particularly helped matters. The tension has been building within the diner, between them and something needs to break it. 

He needs some way to get rid of the tension crawling over him. Killing or fucking something would work but he's out of luck with both of those options. Kobra doesn't think that Poison would particularly appreciate it if he killed his boy, and as for fucking him, well he's not going to do that. Not yet anyway, certainly not without Poison there.

Now all he has to take his mind off things is needling Gerard. Which he is finding fun he must admit. Gerard is more intriguing than he initially thought he would be. There are hidden depths to him that Kobra wants to plumb. He wants to find out what makes Gerard tick and get under his skin. Kobra smiles to himself. Maybe he'll go find Gerard, see what he's been doing. He's been hiding out in Poison's room for most of the day. 

He doesn't need too though, Gerard strolls into the room, and he stops short as soon as he sees Kobra though. "Oh," he says. "I..."

"You didn't what?" Kobra stalks toward him. "Didn't expect to see me in here? Where else would I be? I mean after all I am supposed to be looking after you." 

Gerard glares at him. "Yeah. And you know what; you really don't need to do that. I'm more than capable of looking after myself."

Kobra snorts. "Sure you are, which is why Poison found you drugged out of your skull in an alleyway, pretty more available for anybody to take. That's how capable you are at looking after yourself."

"Like you're any better," Gerard snaps. "I mean really, you're addicted to danger and addicted to killing. How are you any different from me?"

And that's it. It's interesting that the puppy has finally shown his teeth but Kobra really isn't going to put up with it. Before Gerard can even react, Kobra has him against the wall his hand against Gerard's throat, fingers digging in. He holds him there for what seems to be a long moment and then he lets go of Gerard's throat, slamming his hands on the wall either side of Gerard and trapping him with his body. 

To his credit, he doesn't try and escape simply rubs his hand over his throat. 

"Fucker," he says quietly, his eyes dark as he looks up at Kobra. 

Kobra grins. He can feel the adrenaline beginning to flow through him but there needs to be more, so much more. He steps in closer to Gerard. "So I have a question for you. Who's Mikey?" he asks.

Gerard pales at his words and he shakes his head. "What," he says. "I don't know what you're talking about." He's not looking at Kobra though.

"Don't lie to me. You called me Mikey when I woke you from your nightmare the other night. Who is he? Is he an ex-lover, is he the person who got you onto drugs. He's clearly somebody important to you. So tell me. To be honest you don't really have a choice."

Gerard laughs the sound harsh and bitter cutting through the silence of the diner. "I don't have a choice. Dear God," he pokes Kobra in the chest. "Just listen to yourself. You Killjoys really think you're something don't you. You're nothing to me Kobra. You don't tell me what to do. Nobody gets to do that. Not anymore." 

'Interesting' Kobra thinks. Something to pursue at another time. He's not really been expecting this kind of reaction, was expecting acquiescence more than anything else. But this is much more fun. Puppy is clearly unsettled and he's going to push it. "You didn't answer me," he says. "Who's Mikey?"

He's not expecting what happens next. Gerard presses his hands on Kobra's chest and leans up slightly to kiss him. His lips are dry against Kobra's but his mouth is opening under his. Kobra doesn't think, just reacts pressing Gerard against the wall with his body. He brings his hands to hold Gerard's face tight before taking control of the kiss. Gerard groans against his mouth and he bites down on his lips. He tastes sweet - he must have been at the vending machine again, but across the sweetness runs a line of copper from where his lip has been bitten. Gerard kisses him back fiercely his hands clutching at Kobra's t-shirt. He's making the most delightful sounds and Kobra just wants to take. He's not going to though, not without Poison being here. He presses his leg between Gerard's. Gerard is hard and he whines as Kobra trails his hand down his body. He bucks against Kobra's hand as he brushes it over Gerard's cock.

Kobra bites down again enjoying the feel of Gerard's body trembling against him. He swipes his tongue over Gerard's bottom lip before regretfully letting him go and stepping back. Poison's boy looks debauched, eyes half closed, mouth red and bleeding. His breath is harsh and he's leaning up against the wall as though it's supporting him. Kobra really doesn't want to stop this here, but he's going to. Much better to leave him wanting, to wonder what it would be like if Kobra had continued this. To think about it whilst he's lying in bed.

He taps his fingers lightly against Gerard's jaw. "You taste sweet," he tells him. "You've been eating candy again haven't you? I can tell. I think that's what I'm going to call you from now on. Candy Baby. It suits you." 

He doesn't bother waiting for Gerard's response, simply turns and walks away from him.


End file.
